


...Can only go so far

by izumi2



Series: Context: The Accords Have Yet to be the Problem (Team Iron Man BTW) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is Bitter, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Moderated due to sudden influx of trolls, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve-Friendly, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: Because it wasn't about the Accords or about Tony at all.What happens if there is no Accords? The exact same decisions. What happens if Tony Stark is not there to clean up the mess? Worse consequences.Or...What if Team Cap didn't have any Accords to blame their actions on and no Tony to be their escapegoat?-If anyone wants to take this idea and turn it into a longer fic, be my guest *looks around with hope*-~*~#TeamIronManAll my fics will now be moderated due to sudden influx of trolls that seem unable to read the tags... they are not there to look pretty.





	...Can only go so far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts), [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/gifts).



> So, I should be working on 'Justice is Truth in Action' but this idea has not been leaving me alone for months now. Every time I try to write something in Justice, my mind goes back to this so now that I have put this titanic thing of 8.160 words on 'paper', I can go back to dedicate myself for the final curve of Justice.
> 
> What do you know? Even on this fic, I struggled with the final parts and have to thank a CSI Miami ep (gotta love Horatio Caine and his usual bad*ss self) for kicking my Muse back into shape.
> 
> This will hopefully brighten dls' week a little. This amazing author whose 5+1 are a blessing commented on not having such a great week last week. I hope this one treated you better ;D
> 
> For Ana (Anafandom)'s 'Days of Recknoning are Upon Us' and series 'Second Chances' that are an amazing balm for us Bitter Souls. I am missing you!

**_Lagos, Nigeria…was not the beginning… or even the beginning of the end._ **

“Oh, my God” Steve whispered to himself, still panting and staring horrified at the destruction.

He could barely see Wanda through his peripheral vision. Going to her knees and covering her mouth with her hands.

~*~

**_If there is no deal… it is up for foot soldiers…they stood no chance._ **

The men were in tactic black gear, bullet proof, the best in the market with flexible joints and sturdy breastplates that wouldn’t scratch with bullets. FBI, CIA and SWAT. There wasn’t room for ‘overkill’ when it was about people like that. Washington proved that.

“Sometimes you can’t save everyone”

They stormed the place but it wasn’t enough. The witch, they would say later, she did something, a red mist covered their eyes and they paralyzed in fear. Their worst fears right in front of them, they couldn’t help it, they started shooting blind. Six of their own men dead, another ten in the hospital, the last nine with such a severe case of PTSD that they got leave from their duties.

~*~

**_If Tony Stark is not available… it is up to Maria Hill…she is not as kind._ **

“The Nigerian government is up in arms! US are not happy and the talks about and from Sokovia are rising up!” Maria Hill has never been so furious in her life as Natasha’s silence was evidencing.

“Sokovia? What does Stark has to do with this?” Sam was instantly suspicious but cringed back at the almost snarl in Maria’s face.

“He has nothing to do with any of this or did you forget that Maximoff is Sokovian?! Let me ask you something: did you spend so much time up in the air where there is less oxygen than in the ground that now you are brain damaged?” the airman could feel his face getting hotter.

“Just wait a moment, this is going too far. We saved lives that day and then those terrorists just invaded and almost destroyed our home” Steve motioned for the damage in the Compound’s living room and unleashed his ‘Captain America Disapproves’ to Maria’s unimpressed gaze.

“Let’s begin with how did you save lives in Lagos?”

“We couldn’t let Rumlow get that bioweapon” Steve answered as if that should be obvious but that only made the former Deputy Director madder.

“No, you were not! I was the one that logged that information in the Avengers’ servers and when I tried to locate you, this little group was already less than an hour from reaching Nigeria! Why were the four of you even going there to begin with?” when silence was all the answer she got, Maria took a deep breath. She felt like her head was about to explode, “Ok, next on the list. Wilson” her voice was so authoritarian that he had to stop himself from standing in attention, “You asked about Sokovia. Were you, were any of you aware that Maximoff’s visa can be taken away at moment’s notice? And that was **_before_** the clusterfuck in Lagos! The US wasn’t happy to give her one in the first place, after Lagos? They are just waiting for Nigeria to request extradition!” she was satisfied at the way Wilson and Maximoff blanched and Romanov grimaced and yet…

“She is just a kid!” and there goes the censuring expression again but the woman couldn’t summon enough patient to get angry at that, she was too busy gaping.  

“Never,” she began slowly, “ ** _ever_** say **_that_** ever again.” Maria almost cried at the hell she would have to face if Rogers ever voiced that particular ‘argument’ in front of anyone with camera.

Never mind reporters, a lucky enough teenager with a cellphone and a Twitter account would have a feast.

“It is the true! She doesn’t deserve any of this!” that huge, airhead of a behemoth kept insisting and Maria almost fainted right there.

Feeling her head was too light and yet her body didn’t have enough strength to hold it upright, Maria tried to convey her point and hopefully prevent that nightmare.

“I will say this just once and if you fail to heed my advice, you will be on your own to fend off the crowd.” She took a deep breath, “Wanda Maximoff is currently 26 years old. She was 25 when she joined the Avengers while **_you_** were 23 when you decided to break the laws, multiple times at that, to try and enlist. You were 25 when you fought aliens in 2012. Young adults at age of 18 everywhere in the country are enlisting to be part of a battlefield, including Sam Wilson and James Rhodes. Romanov was 19 when SHIELD recruited her, Tony Stark was 21 when he became CEO of a multimillion company and technically Vision is only one year old. No sane person would **_ever_** see Wanda Maximoff as a child… ever! And if that is not enough to stop you from sprouting out something so stupid, perhaps this will: you are Captain America. People **_listen_** to you, so they will also listen when you say stuff like ‘Wanda is a kid’, the problem with that is that all it will take is a single argument for there to be witch hunt, ‘If Maximoff is a kid, then why is she an Avenger?’ unless of course, you are ready to face people claiming that the leader of the Avengers condone the use of child soldiers.” and she sat back to fully appreciate the way the good Captain’s mouth was opening and closing, no word forthcoming and his usually healthily tanned skin, an ashen parlor.

Wilson was frowning at Rogers and Romanov was still grimacing, Maximoff was staring from one to other, angry. What a circus, Maria huffed.

“About the ‘terrorists’. They were a group of CIA, SWAT and FBI. They were here to apprehend the four of you. Do you care to take a guess to ‘why’?”

“I don’t know but they were in the wrong! They attacked us in our home!” Steve seemed happy that they were in a subject where he could voice his opinion at the same time indignant that they would just invade their Compound.

“Did any of you check your mail boxes in the last few **_weeks_**?” the uncomfortable pause stretched and Maria regretted not putting her Advil bottle in her purse that morning.

“I have not been to my house in DC in months now.” Wilson volunteered and Maria almost flew towards his throat.

“Then of course you would not see that the four of you are being sued by the Nigeria government. Illegally crossing sovereign borders, reckless endangerment, public and private property damage, vigilantism, manslaughter, illegal possession of weapons...” she would go on but Maria was interrupted.

“Stop, please!” Sam Wilson looked about two seconds away from a having a panic attack, “We have conducted other missions like this one and that has never been any talk about any law suits.”

Maria didn’t answer for a few seconds before replying with calm that she didn’t feel, “What missions like this one?” 

“Preemptive missions. Ok, I will admit that we weren’t going to Lagos for Rumlow,” and he sent a quick reassuring look towards Steve’s alarmed one much to Maria’s suspicion. She noticed that Romanov and Maximoff were also looking a little lost but Romanov was also staring at them with suspicion in her eyes, “but we ran dozens of missions just like this one and there has never been any… legal problems before.”

“Wilson, what you and Rogers do with your personal time is your own business but who has been giving you missions with the rest of the team ever since you joined the Avengers?”

“…you?” Wanda was the one to answer with a shyness that seemed rather out of character but she seemed to be intimidated by the normally cold and professional Maria Hill whose blood pressure was almost bursting a vein in her own forehead now.

“Thank you, Ms. Maximoff. And do any of you know what is it that I even **_do_**?”

This time even Steve squirmed in his seat. Maria usually tried to remember that underappreciating minions like her was the rule not the exception but after Lagos and then the huge shit storm in the Compound earlier that week, her tolerance was zero.

It wasn’t in Maria’s nature to be this condescending but she was beginning to see why sarcasm and irony were Fury’s second language by the time he rose for the position of Director. She shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to corral innumerous groups like the one in front of her on a daily basis. Was it little wonder than every five to ten years the man faked his own death? Maria was working as the Avengers’ liaison for only two years now and she already admitted that this seemed like a reasonable and almost brilliant plan when before this, she thought it was cowardly and purposelessly.

“I am always happy for the interest in my job so of course I will explain in detail.” her voice was saccharine, “My job is to take the information from the ground soldiers who spend days, weeks, sometimes **_months_** gathering it through reconnaissance missions. Then, the intelligence division work very hard to decipher the data retrieved, recognizing patterns, locations, names, faces, behavior, hell! Even trying to predict their next move! And only after a good conclusion is met, I am the one to present the situation to the right authorities, work **_with_** them so there will be the right kind of evacuation that at the same time doesn’t tip anyone off but also prioritize the public’s safety first and foremost. The local law enforcement then creates a perimeter so the fight and damages are localized and then get ready for possible prisoners or did you think those officers show up because they saw you on TV and realized that ‘Hey, we ought to help’?”

Wilson cringed and Maria almost rolled her eyes because that right there already said what he thought or didn’t think at all. Maximoff looked like a little kid that just found out that if you pull the bar then push to the left you bypass the child lock in the candy box. Natasha still wasn’t saying anything, she knew the rules and she knows how this worked, why the woman decided out of nowhere that it was ineffective after years working within those parameters, Maria didn’t know. Rogers… damn.

“We couldn’t wait this long and that is too much red tape! And informing possible corrupts politicians in the government? They have agendas that conflict with the people’s best interests. It would be the same as informing Rumlow himself that we were coming!”

“That is interesting and quite funny too because that is exactly what we have been doing in all **_official_** Avengers’ missions in the last two years so why suddenly that is not good enough for you?” the imitation of a fish really was annoying. She took the files from under her arm and put one in front of each of her current headaches, “Read this! Those are the law suits you’ll be facing in three days-time! That was the original date before you basically ignored the first seven letters concerning the mess in Lagos and I managed to secure court appointed lawyers with good reputations for the four of you and a good deal, especially after you landed twenty-five men in the hospital, six of them to their graves and that doesn’t help the fact that the Nigeria government is already suing you for the deaths of twenty Nigerians in Lagos.”

“Good deal?”

“Court appointed?”

Maria looked first at Romanov, since she finally deigned herself to speak, “Yes, court appointed. I have access to the information in your accounts and none of you have the resources for a lawyer. So it’s either a _pro bono_ one or court appointed one and no lawyer would get tangled with the Black Widow, a known former Soviet assassin, an Enhanced Sokovian or two soldiers that run the danger of being dishonorably discharged or did you forget that Military starting shit in other people’s country is a declaration of war, Air Force Staff Sergeant Wilson?” she snapped when it looked like both Wilson and Rogers would start protesting with horrified expressions, since she was already turned, Maria answered the former Airman, “Yes, good deal. Twelve of the casualties were Wakandans.”

Sam, Steve and Natasha knew what that meant and not even Natasha could stop the blood flow from leaving her face. Wanda still looked lost, “What does that mean?”

“It means that one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world is pissed off. Wakanda is the greatest source of Vibranium, the most valuable metal in the world and the metal that made Captain America’s famous shield. The twelve Wakandan casualties in Lagos? They were diplomats in a peace mission as part of Wakanda’s plan to rejoin the world.” at least Wilson and Romanov looked like they understood the gravity but the Sokovian still looked lost and Maria had to suppress a scoff.

In a way she understood why Steve called her a kid, even though Maria didn’t think that Maximoff’s mentality was what Rogers was going for but she also knew that no one else would see the infamous Scarlet Witch as a child and if they did… a mentally incapable Enhanced with arrested development is not exactly the rigging endorsement the Avengers needed right now… or ever.

“W-what about Stark?” Wilson got back his bearings and the question confused Maria.

“What about him?” she demanded. Not seeing how her boss had anything to do with any of this.

“His lawyers, I mean. Weren’t they the ones that got Wanda her visa? Can’t they help?”

Maria didn’t know that her mind could go blank this many times a day. Thankfully at least Romanov seemed on the up and up because even the Black Widow looked incredulously at Wilson then at Rogers and Maximoff when they showed the same expectant gaze.

“Tony Stark is on the other side of the world right now. He is currently supervising simulations for a new SI prototype and a satellite that he will install personally. No one will be in contact with him for another six months.” Maria said carefully and slowly and she didn’t give a damn that it was insulting.

“What? He is so unreliable just when we need him!? And what did you say about our resources? Why can’t Tony lend us his lawyers? And also, why can’t they just help us with this? Don’t they know the stakes? Couldn’t Tony have warned us before?” Wanda nodded her head, agreeing. But this time Sam joined Maria and Natasha at staring at them.

“Steve, man,” Sam put a hand on his shoulder, not even knowing what to think, “Stark did warn us. He sent everybody an email, that I **_know_** he sent to everybody because of the cc. and your email was there, saying that he wouldn’t be available for the next couple of years and he even said what for. We can’t call him. Space travel is extremely dangerous, we can’t ask him for help without troubling him and Stark can’t be unfocused while in outer space, he is probably with no contact to the outside world for the last month preparing for the simulation and then the trip if he decides to take it. What I meant was for us to get some kind of a deal, he does have the best lawyers.”

Independently of Natasha’s and Wilson’s pretty words, an image was forming in Maria’s head. An image that that was already giving her a migraine, “Do any of you watch the news? Not even American but international ones?”

The Widow’s blank expression was enough to make Maria want to throw up, she probably thinks that the intelligence she gathers through her other skills was enough. But as per usual, it was Rogers that made her head throb.

“It’s just… they keep saying… referring to stuff that I don’t…I didn’t have time to see. They are on the list, I just didn’t have time.”

It was on the tip of Maria’s tongue to ask _what the hell list?_ But Maximoff got in the way, “They just kept saying horrible things about me!” and Rogers was right there with an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

“Can’t those lawyers help?” Steve’s eyes were censuring and at the same time pleading, earnest even…Maria saw the exact same expression on a Ken doll she had when she was eight.

“No. They cannot. They get paid for their time and you do not have the resources.” she repeated.

“Don’t they have a card on file or something?” Steve asked, accustomed to the service from the many times he used on the outings with Sam or Natasha even Wanda joined them.

Vision didn’t but Steve understood that the…he was always forgetting the term, droid was it? No, something like synthetic… whatever the case, Steve knew that Vision didn’t eat. But Maria was staring at him again in suspicion and confusion.

“Ok, first off… that is not how lawyers work. There is no ‘tab’, they are paid hourly thus ‘billable hours’ and second… what ‘card on file’?”

“Oh, well. You know that first lunch we had together after the Chitauri invasion in 2012?” he turned to Widow who only nodded but was beginning to frown at him, “That Shawarma place… Tony only told the waiter that he wanted to have a ‘card on file’ and that was it.” he shrugged and Maria joined Sam and Romanov in gawking at him.

“Steve… please tell me that all those times we ate together you didn’t commit credit card fraud!” Sam almost begged.

Said man only stared back confusedly. Unfortunately before the former Deputy Director could even begin to try and suppress her grief, Rogers took out his phone that vibrated with a new message.

His confused expression turned grim, “I have to go” and he was walking out before anyone else could say another word and before Maria could decide whether to express her shock or being indignant or fend off the rest of her sorrow. She looked around at the equally confused expressions surrounding her and Maria almost burst into tears.

~*~

**_There is always something important going on in the world…and it does not necessarily have to involve the UN._ **

The Wakandan king, T’Chaka, was shaking the hand of the German’s chancellor, happy with the outcome of a new alliance and a new chance for his people to experience the world. They were in the newly inaugurated Wakandan embassy in Berlin. It was square but modern, not very unlike the South African one. The conversation was turning to Germany’s claim of sympathy and offer of help for the tragedy in Lagos to not only the Nigerians but for the Wakandans lost loved ones, there was a flurry of movement and the last thing T’Chaka heard was his son shouting.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!”

_“A bomb hidden in a news van hit Wakanda’s embassy in Berlin. Over seventy people have been injured, at least twelve are dead, including Wakanda’s king, T’Chaka. Officials have released a video of the suspect identifying him as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, the infamous HYDRA agent linked with innumerous acts of terrorism and assassinations”_

The reporter trailed off. Firemen were still trying to put out the remaining embers while Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were already on site having hitched a ride with Sharon Carter that was coordinating with MI-6 and CIA. Natasha Romanov was watching the same piece in another hotel not too far from where they were. Finding out why Steve left the room like that when there was so much going on was easy for her but now this…

Knowing how tender, how fragile the situation was, Natasha had to do something. All this, less than two months after Lagos was just spelling the Avengers’ doom and all that without Stark to take the blame or appease to the public.

“Steve.”

_“Nat.”_

“I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home, you’ll only make this worse, for all of us. Please.”

_“I should be the one to bring him in.”_

Natasha shook her head, with no one staring, she was displaying her disbelief and confusion, “Why?” the woman put as much emotion as she allowed herself into the question.

 _“Because I’m the one least likely to die trying.”_ and the line disconnected.

“Shit.” she muttered.

~*~

**_Even with Maria Hill dumbing it down…propaganda runs its course. It’s not always about the brand but about what the people choose to believe about it._ **

“She told you to stay out of this?” Sam ate another forkful of his plate and swallowed before carrying on, “might have a point.” he shrugged, still confused and beginning to feel disenchanted after what happened with Maria Hill.

“He’d do it for me.”

“In 1945, maybe, I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you usually end up shooting at me too.”

Sharon walked up to them, “The tips have been pouring since the video went public. Everybody thinks that the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this,” she passed a manila file to Steve, “my boss expects a briefing, pretty much now, so that’s all the answers you’re gonna get.”

“Thank you.”

“And you’re gonna have to hurry, we have orders to shoot on sight.”

Sam waited until Sharon left to turn to Steve, “Why not call Rhodes? Or Maria? They have the right pull to gather more intel than just a few answers. They might even manage to call off the shoot on sight” he didn’t want to go in blindly again with so little information, with no groundwork. What if this turned into another Lagos?

The airman watched as Steve opened his mouth, conflicted. Inside the other man’s head was turmoil. This was Bucky. He couldn’t call Rhodes or Maria Hill… one was Tony’s best friend… the other his employee. Sam noticed the change and just knew that Steve wasn’t going to be calling anyone. A last ditch effort then, “What about Vision? More firepower can’t hurt and the guy can easily overpower a super soldier. Easy-busy and we go home.”

But his words had the opposite effect. Vision. So like JARVIS and at the same time not and yet he seems to gravitate towards Tony, perhaps the remaining of the JARVIS code, perhaps because Tony had a hand in his creation. He can easily overpower a super soldier, Sam was right and the thought terrified him, what if…whatever the case, “We can’t involve Vision.”

“Why? He is not in the same… situation Wanda is and we certainly can’t call **_her._** ”

But it was too late, the thought about Wanda already created roots but for now, “Like I said to Nat, I’m the one least likely to die trying.” Sam watched as Steve walked out and he followed with a confused grunt. _No, you’re not, Steve. Vision is_.

~*~

Two had cracked craniums, one from a mental arm punch and the other from a shield to the face. Another three with several broken ribs and a broken sternum, the lungs collapsed, one because of a concrete brick to the chest that sent him through a wooden door, the other from a battering ram that made the cement wall crack when he hit it and the last one because of a kick that sent him through a another door. The three last men had severe life altering injuries. One because of a broken neck when he was swung by his tactical wire and his body ricocheted when the hand that did it didn’t let go of the wire, the second due to a battering ram straight to his knee that shattered his patella so hard that his body literally flipped and the last when his motorcycle was stolen and he was thrown into running traffic, he was a civilian and the cab driver tried to stop but he was almost 45 miles per hours in the right side of a tunnel, nowhere to turn.

The rest of the task force was soon landed in the hospital. Shaken up, several broken bones and many severe concussions but they were the lucky ones.

The bomb that collapsed the tunnel also killed a family of five almost instantly. The parents, a young couple in their mid-thirties, a preteen girl and twins, they were only five years old. The block stopped ambulances from getting to the site in time and another three died. One woman because of the wreckage that hit her car and landed right in her head – she still lived another two hours, one octogenarian that suffered a heart attack in his home – his son called the emergency and thought it was going to be ok because they lived near the hospital however the blocked tunnel made it too late, a teenager that was eager to show his parents that he got his driver’s license never made it home when a stolen task force car made a maneuver that forced all the other vehicles to steer off course – he crashed against the tunnel’s wall.

“You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell.” Everett Ross was not a happy man right now and nothing was making it better, “And do me a favor: stay in it.”

“I don’t intend on going anywhere.” the now king of Wakanda declared mildly.

Maria was present as was Natasha that waited until they reached her to walk alongside Rogers, “For the record. This is what ‘making things worse’ looks like.”

“He is alive.” Steve pointed out, his chin up. Not even noticing Maria’s and Everett’s disgusted and incredulous stares until they reached the conference rooms.

Steve was already seated with Sam and Sharon was standing there when Maria finally spoke, “James Barnes may be alive but seventeen people died. Ten of which were civilians.” and she dropped a thick folder on the table, spilling its contents that included several pictures and walked of the room.

The images made Sharon blanch and Sam had to grit his teeth not to dry heave. Steve bit his lip, horrified. _But at least Bucky is alive, that counts._

Sharon and Sam didn’t know what to think. Sharon thought that this would settle quickly… she didn’t even think about… she could barely believe in this. Ten civilians died, a picture of a young girl, probably no older than twelve or so landed the closest to her, there were heavy gashes on her face and her shoulder was mangled there was no other word for it.

The former SHIELD agent never thought that this would be the result, it was Captain America! He single handily saved more than three hundred soldiers on his first mission with only Peggy Carter’s info and Howard Stark’s transport as external help. This time around, Sharon Carter gave him the intel and Tony Stark the transportation, she saw the SI’s logo in the Quinjet they used to get to Romania…Sharon covered her mouth, trusting Captain America is a given guarantee of success despite the odds, what went wrong?

Sam knew he was sweating, he could feel it in his t-shirt but he couldn’t stop staring at the picture of the man. In his thirties, his face was unblemished but his chest was nightmare inducing, the skin wasn’t broken but his chest no longer looked like a chest. Sam counted at least five ribs ends before his vision was too dark to properly see much of anything. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Steve Rogers, Captain America? He was a legend, a living legend. For having led a unit of only seven members and emerging victorious at each encounter with HYDRA.

He read everything about the man as a kid, from comic books to…to…newspapers and sketches and…Sam frowned, he couldn’t remember anything else. But still, it was Captain America, perhaps the media romanticized him but no one made up the fact that without him, HYDRA would have won. So why not now? That they were facing the same enemy? What went wrong?

~*~

**_Better to err on the side of caution… but overkill wasn’t on Steve’s mind, he had other reasons not to call even without Sam._ **

“You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

“Couldn’t have read that in a museum.” Steve didn’t smile but his shoulders slumped in relief.

“Just like that we’re supposed to be cool?” it felt strange, questioning Steve like that. Sam shook his head.

“What did that doctor want?”

“I don’t know.”

“I need a little more than ‘I don’t know’.” Sam was relieved that Steve wasn’t actually blinding himself just because this was a connection to his past, his best friend. He was glad with the confirmation that his faith and trust weren’t misplaced and felt bad for them being shaken in the first place.

“The most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history and that was all before the Serum.”

“They all turned out like you?” Sam needed more info. Enough Lagos and Bucharest.

“Worse.”

“The Doctor? Can he control them?”

“Enough.”

Sam nodded while Steve approached him, “We need to call Maria.”

“What? She wouldn’t believe us.” on that, Steve might be right especially after Bucharest but still.

“We can’t take care of all that by ourselves. We need backup” they whispered back and forth.

“What backup? You said that we couldn’t get Wanda or she would get even more fire.” Steve pointed out.

“And she would. The best place for her right now is the Compound with Vision as protection but Maria likely has other contacts, other people that could help us.”

Steve shook his head, “This is about an empire, that man could mean a country, a city or even the world, we need all the firepower we can get.”

“So are we also calling Vision?” Sam would feel better with an indestructible teammate by his side.

“No.”

“What? Steve!”

“Vision is a stickler to rules and he always listens to Maria and Maria won’t believe us but we still can get Wanda. This is about saving lives, Sam, we need her.” his earnest expression made Sam sigh but acquiesce. Steve couldn’t involve Vision or Maria, not when it was about Bucky. Too much risk.

“Fine and what about Rhodes? War Machine could be one hell of a backup.” Sam frowned in confusion as Steve struggled for an answer.

The airman could understand, more or less, not calling Vision and Maria, he trusted Cap’s call but Rhodes was not a… what Cap called it? A ‘stickler to rules’? He searched for six more weeks even after the military called off the search for Stark in Afghanistan. He would listen if they had a reason for doing what they were doing, if they explained.

“He is supervising cleanup.” Steve recalled overhearing Maria saying that.

“What?”

“He is busy with…with Bucharest. We can’t just take him away without harming the people he is helping.”

“But didn’t you just say that this is a matter of saving lives? Wouldn’t it be better to call everyone? Five more of those guys is no joke, Steve!”

“But we can’t be selfish either, Sam. Rhodes is busy and his work is also helping improving people’s lives.” He squared hi shoulders and sent a look of ‘Captain America disapproves’.

In the end, Sam caved, this was Captain America, surely he knew what he was talking about and it’s not like they were completely out of help. Steve proposed calling Clint and ever after a moment of bewilderment, _isn’t the guy retired?_ One more help couldn’t hurt, right? And the archer did agree with little to no prompting.

The problem was getting Wanda out of the Compound, Sam doubted that Vision would be very happy with putting a teammate in ever hotter water, particularly after Lagos but when they met at the airport in Leipzig, Wanda seemed to have gotten out with no difficult which only confused Sam even more but Clint didn’t seem worried so no problems, right? Getting Scott along the way was even less troublesome and the guy did seem eager…even if they met when he was stealing from the Avengers…ok, better not say anything about that.

~*~

**_No Tony and no Accords means no deal. Maria Hill and James Rhodes have no qualms._ **

_“Captain America, Falcon, the Winter Soldier and the now identified current Wakanda’s King, T’Challa caused a tunnel collapse in Bucharest. The death toll has yet to be revealed but…”_

*click*

_“Security footage of the building the Winter Soldier was in hiding has been retrieved clearly showing the Winter Soldier’s and Captain America’s superhuman strength. Damn, my condolences for the guy that got a brick to his chest…”_

*click*

_“Wakanda makes amends by offering whatever compensation Romanian government asks for. That includes the reconstruction of the destroyed tunnel and support for the families of the victims of the chase.”_

“It’s not going to get better, I’m sorry, Colonel” Maria interrupted Rhodes.

“Ms. Hill. What do you have?”

“I managed to track down Rogers’ and Wilson’s body gear. Gotta say this much, they don’t really use their heads.” and she handed him a tablet with two bright dots…that were joined by other two.

“What the hell?”

“What is this?” she typed a few options and cursed under her breath, “Those are Clint’s bow and arrows and Wanda’s body armor.”

“Wanda?! Is Rogers stupid?” Maria didn’t answer, she was already on her phone, “Wait!” she turned to the colonel, “Tony installed a tracker on the metal and leather straps that allowed Rogers to magnetically call his shield back… but those were also confiscated in Berlin…”

“Carter!” they almost snarled. Of course the same woman who was stupid enough to give Rogers the intel about Barnes’ location in Bucharest would also give their weapons back.

_“Colonel-Man?”_

“Friday, please tell me some good news.”

_“Ross is on the line.”_

“Oh, God, which one?”

_“Both.”_

~*~

 “This would be a lot easier with Tony here.” Romanov sent a pointed look to Maria and Rhodes, both glaring back at her.

“And I already told you: Tony has other things to do. His life doesn’t revolve around the Avengers, Widow.”

When Natasha tried to circumvent Rhodes earlier that day and contact Tony, she had a nasty surprise. Friday refused to connect the call since ‘Boss said no interruptions unless the world is ending.’ and nothing Natasha tried as hacking a possible line was enough against the newest Stark Defense System. She took so long and was still insisting that Friday had no choice but to alert ‘Colonel-Man’. He was not happy.

“Thaddeus Ross just got here.” Maria warned much to Rhodes’ exasperation.

“I will go.”

~*~

**_Because Rhodes is also not as kind as Tony. Although Tony has been dealing with militaries since he was 17, Rhodes is one._ **

“36 hours. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes.” Ross was already getting out of the room when Rhodes’ voice was heard again.

“Oh, yes. Nigeria, Romania and Germany might not be very happy right now but what about our own country? Regardless of who actually stopped the invasion, Captain America is still a hero, has been since his reappearance in 2012. The Falcon is not very well-known and those who do know him, is because of how close he is to Captain America but Air Force Staff Sergeant Sam Wilson? The military will not be happy regardless of how close he is to be dishonorably discharged, after all, Wilson is still one of ours. Barnes is perhaps the only one with an actual excuse and a sympathetic ear to his cause. Shoot on sight on those? Sure, you’ll be a hero perhaps in Europe and Africa but you’ll never be able to show your face again in US.” Rhodes leaned back in his chair and didn’t bother to get up during any of it and gave the checkmate. “The disappearances or ‘tragedies’ of military with colorful codenames are a lot harder to explain than some doctor with a forgettable last name”.

~*~

Tony’s absence was compensated by the seven units of six men. Either German, American, Romanian and even African composed of Wakandans and Nigerians. But the airport was still a disaster.

The bullets were replaced by sedative darts. They knew it would do very little against Rogers’ Enhanced body, his metabolism too fast for them to take proper effect but as much as all of them wanted, Rogers wasn’t their target.

The Falcon went out like a light, his body slumping but his wings gliding him softly to the ground where he just got a few scraps, a dart sticking out of his calve. Scarlet Witch no longer had Vision’s favor and with his Mind Stone Beam along with War Machine’s repulsors she was also down. Clint Barton, whose presence confused everyone even Natasha, was out thanks to another well-placed dart. Ant-Man as a giant was a little harder but it seemed that he couldn’t maintain it for very long, it was only a question of outlasting him.

Out of nowhere, T’Challa as Black Panther joined the fray but was stopped by Widow, who slowed him down enough for Barnes and Rogers to escape.

“They weren’t going to stop.” She tried to justify but T’Challa was already spinning and with a brutal kick to the side of the head, Natasha was on the ground.

~*~

They were in a SHIELD holding facility: Clint, Wilson, Wanda and Lang behind bars with Carter being escorted into one in that moment to await trial.

“We played this wrong.” Natasha once again tried to explain herself, her voice low and almost vulnerable and the bruise in her left cheek could only help her demure image.

However, James Rhodes didn’t have the same tendency for self-flagellation that Tony did. She didn’t have enough time to analyze him. Of all of them, Rhodes has a healthier mindset than even Wilson. Nothing there to exploit that wouldn’t take a lot more time and trust than she currently has.

So instead of accepting it and fighting for her and her stay there or attacking back and giving her the perfect excuse to leave, the colonel only raised an eyebrow, not at all impressed, “So with the benefit of hindsight. What exactly would you have changed?” his dark eyes were mocking but his tone was light, even.

Taken back but not showing it, Natasha tried to think back on it. Steve was… Steve, so perhaps she was wrong back in London, “We should have left him to it when he wanted to get Barnes himself.”

“Well… aside from T’Challa and the anti-terrorist task force who died, Rogers did try to get Barnes himself. So we still have a collapsed tunnel and ten civilians dead. We couldn’t even have prevented that much because after Lagos, can you think of foot soldiers that would gladly accept making perimeter for Rogers?” he was still looking at her inquisitively as if asking where else does she think they could have gone about differently.

Natasha could have tried to draw the conversation into the fight she could see behind his eyes, the fight Rhodes was earning for. Perhaps it was because of the challenge there but the Black Widow didn’t want to back down. To not have the last word.

“Then we should have heard when Steve told us about a threat.”

_“There are five more”._

“Hmmm. Ok, then we hear Rogers. I don’t know about you but after Bucharest, the Enhanced community’s credit is not exactly all that high, never mind the Avengers’. We step down perhaps even follow them and those forty-two men report back to their superiors besides all the footage in the airport and we end up right alongside those five.” And he motioned with his head to the security camera.

Lang and Clint were pacing, Wilson was seated and Wanda in a straightjacket and a collar suppressing her powers. The collar made Natasha shudder but without it there is no place that could hold Maximoff.

Rhodes finally sighed, “I’m not saying that this is their entire fault. That we are not without fault of our own. If Tony was here, he would have insisted on pulling our punches and there would be even more damages because they certainly weren’t pulling theirs.”

At this moment several dark skinned women entered the room.

“What is this?” Natasha recognized the woman that was with T’Challa in the parking space back in the Berlin.

“I’m sorry, Romanov, but what did you think was going to happen when you assaulted the king of a sovereign country?” and indeed, Rhodes did look apologetic.

~*~

“Well but this is a surprise. I thought for sure that you would run to Stark to clean up your messes as per usual.” the accent became familiar in the last year for Steve.

“Stark?” Bucky asked.

“You killed the other soldiers.” Steve ignored both, a shot in the head in each of the still frozen Winter Soldiers, but if this guy wasn’t planning on using them then what was this all about?

“No matter, if I can’t show you this. I can still show the world”.

~*~

 ** _Six months later_**.

Tony shook hands with Reed Richards and his team. The mission was a success and SI has a new satellite. The prototype, a new satellite cellphone that would work anywhere in the world is ready for testing and now there is new expansion of internet with better satellite security, protocols and better backups for all SI facilities. His mind was for once blissfully rested and now it was his body’s turn. After three days in one of Miami’s most luxurious hotel – a demand of Pepper’s that wanted him well rested for his return – Tony was in Happy’s car going to the airport.

_“Boss, Boss-Lady asked me to let you rest first and now that you have, Colonel-Man and Boss-Lady want to talk to you. It’s about your parents and about the Avengers.”_

“What happened?”

_“The Avengers have been officially dissolved. The New Avengers took their place led by Colonel Rhodes on field. New members, taken directly from your own personal scouts are being considered but Colonel-Man didn’t want to make any decisions without you so because of lack of manpower, for now, the New Avengers are on paper only even if War Machine and Vision are always happy to help.”_

“What. The. Fuck?”

_“… Boss-Lady has more information that she wants to share personally, she will meet us in the airport.”_

Tony leaned back and didn’t even try to catch Happy’s eye through the mirror. The man was very good at ignoring his questioning looks, “Wait! What was it about my parents?!”

~*~

_“And with the return of Tony Stark, the world is ready to make amends to this man. With the revelation of Wanda Maximoff as the trigger of Ultron’s creation and the same actions being repeated for Hulk’s rampage through Johannesburg, South Africa and Sokovia are formally apologizing for all the slander that Dr. Stark suffered in the last year. On other news…”_

*click*

_“Colonel James Rhodes and Dr. Anthony Stark are officially welcoming into the New Avengers the newly promoted Air Force Colonel Carol Danvers a. k. a Colonel Marvel, Jennifer Walters law attorney a. k. a the She-Hulk, Dr. Hope van Dyne a. k. a The Wasp and last but not least, Dr. Stephen Strange, a sorcerer and former surgeon…”_

*click*

_“Newly installed protocols only accept members with stable jobs. Not necessarily the pristine resumes of the current members but a stable income show responsibility and commitment, two things that the Avengers seek. The current members and staff are more than willing to help secure outside jobs but it is the responsibility of the members themselves to keep them and the schedule and organize the time that they are willing to dedicate to the Avengers.”_

_“Oh, just say as it is, Kayla: of all the original Avengers only three can claim not to be freeloaders! And then another one joined them! Have you ever seen Romanova, Rogers, Maximoff or Barton carrying a briefcase, flipping burgers, selling clothes, Hell! Even doing some public campaign to gather money for the wreckage they leave behind!? I think most of them heave heard about the concept of taxes but do any of them even know_ **how** _to pay them? Or do they just have a vague notion that they exist?”_

*click*

_“The now former King T’Challa, dethroned after being found harboring the Rogues, is now a probationer member of the New Avengers. Is Stark protecting a fellow billionaire? Or is it Black Panther’s own billions that are sheltering him? Whatever the case, I think we all know that the ‘probation’ is as good as confirmed membership. It does seem like the metaphorical ‘birth’ of another ‘Captain America case’. Righteous or self-righteous? Confidence or arrogance? Loyalty or obsession? Only time will tell. But this time we hope that actual trained and reasonable military members like Colonel Rhodes and Danvers are enough to stop him if he follows in Captain America’s footsteps.”_

*click*

 _“Their first mission a success. Led by War Machine, no injuries to civilians and minimal structure damage due to their cooperation and organization with local law enforcements guaranteed the capture of the of the criminals. Iron Man is still out of commission after the tragic revelation of his parents’ deaths’ true nature, we can only imagine what he must be feeling. Wisely, he was benched until he can recuperate from this emotional blow and terrible betrayal. This is a big change from Steve Rogers’ usual routine_ _of deploying mentally unstable teammates into field work_ _.”_

*click*

_“Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and the still unidentified Daredevil and Iron Fist are now reserve Avengers members. They formed their own ‘street level’ team for the crimes closer to the everyday citizen such as murder and robbery. A still unidentified woman wearing red and wielding Sais and the infamous Spider-Man were seen with them more than once. Iron Fist is certainly no Falcon. Soft spoken or not, Iron Fist was clearly seen arguing with some of Luke Cage’s and Daredevil’s decisions so there is no case of hero-worshiping or blindly following the leader, instead we see them as equals.”_

*click*

_“The romance between Colonel James Rhodes and Colonel Carol Danvers both Air Force and both Avengers worried the public. As we know romantic relationships hardly ends well within the Avengers. Manipulation from the Black Widow caused Dr. Banner’s unwilling transformation into the Hulk and to leave the team, the Vision’s connection with the Scarlet Witch almost caused him to misfire at the Airport Battle and recent security footage shows Sharon Carter a. k. a. Agent 13 and grandniece of Captain America’s former flame, Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, not only giving him vital information that resulted in the Bucharest Chase but even after all those horrible deaths, she also gave the Vibranium shield and the Falcon Wings to better equip them for the Airport Battle._

_Thankfully those concerns proved wrong. Whatever happens in their personal lives and whatever ups and downs, nothing seems to affect their jobs either for the military or as Avengers. Colonel Marvel is still able to question her CO’s orders without using emotional leverage just as War Machine is able to trust his second in command without overly worrying and overly covering her back needlessly.”_

*click*

_“That was funny. You know, we watched Rogers arguing for Maximoff as if she is a kid, well, according to Rogers she is. But here we are, the still unidentified woman in red, many times called ‘The Ninja’ by the people and the press, was seen shopping with Jessica Jones and one didn’t ask permission to the other before buying clothes they wanted… there is no mommy issues there. Now the Wasp, She-Hulk and Colonel Marvel? Hmmm, those are some stern looking women, who would be the ‘daughter’?”_

*click*

_“And we now conclude another successful mission of the New Avengers. Members the Wasp, War Machine, Colonel Marvel, Iron Man and Dr. Strange in casual clothes are joined by Vision, She-Hulk, the Hulk now in the human form of Dr. Banner and Thor, wearing jeans and a t-shirt in this little Italian restaurant post battle in a clear ‘team bonding’ moment. Vision’s paramour, Mantis is present through video call. Having met in the greatest disaster that ever hit Earth, Thanos’ Invasion, those two little birdies will soon be together permanently when Mantis moves to Earth after tying the last few knots with her original Team, Guardians of the Galaxy, is a ring in Mantis’ future?”_

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> I corrected as best as I could but if anyone spots any other mistakes ^^ please let me know.


End file.
